


[PODFIC] Snow Angel - by Vagabond

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Party, Cover Art Welcome, Depraved Gift Exchange 2019, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is the worst, M/M, Mostly in terms of Gabriel being a dick about them, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Self-Esteem Issues, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Weight Issues, family christmas party, original tags:, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Human!AU. Aziraphale needs a date to his brother's Christmas party to avoid getting set up with someone. Anathema suggests Crowley, the office bad boy. They go, get snowed in, and have a heart-to-heart that ends in a Happy Christmas.From a prompt: Human!AU: Aziraphale needs a date for family Christmas. He invites the office rebel/bad boy, Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	[PODFIC] Snow Angel - by Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883684) by [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond). 



> Oh gosh, I've finally finished editing this podfic! I recorded it all in one go and had the time of my life reading it, but it's easily the longest thing I've recorded, and it's taken me forever to edit >.<
> 
> I know it's no longer Christmas but y'all bet I'm going to post this anyway. It's adorable, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Thank you to Vagabond for permission to podfic it, and apologies for having taken so freaking long!

**Length** : 01:17:38 hours

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!gDRSCAYD!PHmv_uI2a70r6IylMjk2Qc4wGKnXtPQvf96nByv-s6o) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s5LBOplbXr9vBHa5XfIKzJNndjeqRMwM/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
